The TECH Conflicts (Non-Canon Private Roleplay)
The TECH Conflicts are a couple of Non-Canon roleplays that are about a Conflict developing between TECH Foundations, and the Jkirk Federations/Empyrdom of Anticytheris. The Participants Joshua the Hedgehog DeathstroketheHedgehog Josh the Hedgehog The Sides Jkirk - TECH Side 1: The Jkirk Federations The Jkirk Federations is a Highly Advanced, Intergalactic Faction, that is led by Adex Zarvok Burns. Jkirk had gotten involved into conflict upon investigating an Asteroid orbiting Mobius, of which led into an Hostile Confrontation against both Jkirk and TECH. The factions on this side are listed below: The Jkirk Federations (Main): Functional Side 2: TECH Foundations Empyrdom - TECH Side 1: Empyrdom of Anticytheris TBA Side 2: TECH Foundations TBA The Event Jkirk - TECH Fort Jkirk, Downunda Mobius, 2:34 PM. The Jkirkian Faction Leader, Adex Zarvok Burns, had just been hailed by General Wade Lester. "What is it, Lester?" Adex had answered. "Sir, we have just received reports of an Asteroid orbiting Mobius." Lester said. "Lester, that would be it's moon. Why are y-" "Not it's moon! I mean an actual Asteroid, sir. For some reason, we haven't detected it before, but now all of the sudden, we've Detected it on our scanners." Lester said. "Interesting... how is it orbiting Mobius... and why...... Send in a expedition force over to the Asteroid." Adex ordered. "It will be done, sir." Lester replied, before adjourning communications. TECH HQ, The Eye, 2:45 PM. Meanwhile in TECH Headquarters, the Eye had acquired a suspicious object in the solar system. "Sir?" One of the watchers said, "we have an unknown object in the 7th section." Lieutenant Briggs peered over, intrigued. "Do you suppose it could be just a comet?" He asked. "It's too small to be a comet, Sir, and its trajectory is aimed to impact the HQ not too long from now." "Odd," Briggs said. "Focus on your section and figure out what that is. I'll call the SEG (Space Exploration Group) to go and research it up close." "Yes, Sir." Said the watcher, and she went straight into examining the molecules of the unknown object. A few minutes after the call, a SEG ship has left the headquarters, traveling almost head-on to the object. They can suddenly detect an object coming out of Mobius' Orbit, of which said object was a Jkirkian Reaper X3Y Airship. It was heading straight towards the Asteroid (I don't know if they were referring the Reaper as the object). (I'm referring to the expedition force, and assuming that the force will come on one ship. Sorry if I'm wrong, edit if needed) The SEG just barely passed by the airship, viewing the spacecraft on the side and seeing the symbol of Jkirk Federations. They instantly reported in. "Commander, we have a spacecraft with a JF symbol on its side! It's trajectory is heading straight towards HQ!" Before long, the news spread all over TECH HQ. Jkirk has always been monitored by TECH because of its power, but they never thought they would have to act because of JF. The HQ Special Forces unit became active, aiming massive SAM towers in the direction of the Reaper, awaiting orders to attack. The feeling around the headquarters was intense. The Reaper X3Y Airship entered the area. It's massive size (800 Feet Wide, 350 Feet Tall) would have been very alarming to anyone within the area. However, it was just hovering the area. If anyone were to attack it, they would be making a very big mistake. Over a dozen infestors flew around the ship, each object clamping into the system, ready to hit it with major emp strikes or viruses if needed. The ships crew immediately saw the infestor ships swarming around the Ship's shields. "Sir, we have contact on the Asteroid, some kind of Self Defense force." Said a Crew member, who was talking to Lester. "Do not engage. If they are Self Defensive, then there must be a Faction up there. Hold your position." Lester ordered. It was an extremely tense stalemate for about half a minute. Then a small machine rolled into view. It hacked the Reaper, but with no serious effect, only to make a radio message. "To the people of this spacecraft, you are invading territory. Exit the asteroid boundary immediately or suffer trespassing consequences." The machine would have to crack through very difficult codes and such in order to hack such an Aerostat. Due to it's difficulty in hacking the Aerostat, they would have had to resort to using Radio Transmissions, instead of Hacking into a manned Aerostat. "And how would we know if this is your territory?" The captain of the Aerostat replied. "You have been given a chance not to be arrested and apprehended. Final warning, leave the area, or we face the right to shut you down." The commander demanded. People around Commander Price heard how he had to repeat himself, and took it as a warning to prepare to fire. They began priming their weapons. "You threaten us? The very second your forces fire their weapons, you will spark a War that you cannot win." Warned the Captain. General Lester was hearing on the conversation, so if the Reaper were to suddenly 'Disappear', he would be the first to mobilize the first Jkirkian Forces. "You have been warned to leave this territory, and by law, we are allowed to defend ourselves. Shut down your engines or we will force it down!" "You do realize that if we shut down our engines, we can't leave the Asteroid, right?" The captain said. The crew of the Reaper X3Y had started preparing the Aerostat's weapons, in case Conflict develops. "You've been given the chance to leave, and have failed to do so. You are now legally considered as hostiles." Off radio during the chat, the commander had ordered the infestor controllers to hack the ship's controls to use it at any given moment. "Get control over the ship and bring it down," he ordered. The controllers did what they were told, and they began the hack. The controllers would find it very difficult to hack into a Military Aerostat, despite any training they have had. "...Well then. I guess we fire our weapons.... Fire our weapons." The Captain ordered. The Reaper X3Y starts firing it's 8 Reaper-305 Plasma Cannons, 2 Reaper-476 Heavy Railguns, and 60 TS4L Defensive Plasma Cannons at the hostile ships that were around it. Due to the Defensive Plasma Cannons being Automatic, and the firing of the weapons were sudden, causalities are to be expected on the ships. The Aircraft within the Reaper's hangars were given 5 minutes to ready up, and begin attacking any TECH ships/aircraft. Over 9,000 infantry units barged into the area of combat. Scorpions were being docked and getting ready to fly. Meanwhile, the Infestors went from hacking to EMP strikes, then self-destructing with cesium explosives to leave gaping holes in the Reaper. 50,000 more members were already approaching as backup from Mobius. Thanks to the Reaper X3Y's shields, it had sustained very little damage from the cesium explosives, while it's Defensive Cannons had shot some of the Infestors out of the sky. However, the very second an EMP hit the shields, although not entirely disabled, the area the EMP had hit the shield had left a temporary 'hole' in the shields, so any weapon that goes through that are able to bypass the shields, and effect the Reaper's hull. The Reaper retaliates, by firing it's Plasma Cannons at the approaching Infantry, while saving it's Railguns for a more dangerous target. Due to the Aerostat's Cannons being fired at Infantry, and said cannons were Area of Effect weapons, they would inflict major casualties on TECH's Infantry, while the very sight of the Reaper might decrease morale for TECH's defending forces. Aircraft within the Reaper's hangars were almost ready to launch, and will be launched shortly the next turn. Several dozen TECH members died from the initial attack, leading everyone else to approach cautiously, or just stand their ground within building protection. The Scorpions were in the air, and due to its immense acceleration and deceleration speed, they were sudden and possibly unexpected. Three nearby SAM towers became online, each SAM tower capable of blasting heat at 50 million degrees Fahrenheit due to its fuel source being fusion power. They fired at the ships, two of them using area effect blasts, one using concentrated blasts. A Roving Truck appeared in the area, opening its back hatch and unleashing two dozen more infestors. Upon seeing this, the crew of the Reaper decides to retreat, by opening a Rupture so it may escape. It doesn't mean that it's unable to be hit however, as some of the SAM missiles were either blasted out of the sky by the Defensive Plasma Cannons or got blocked by the Shield, very few managed to hit the Hull. Aircraft Launch was cancelled, seeing at the Reaper was attempting to escape via Rupture. "Call off your units," said Commander Price. "Let them retreat, we have the wounded to care for, we are not an army that will pursue the enemy when they retreat." The wounded infantry from the initial blasts were quickly gathered back into the safety of a TECH building. The Commander watched the Reaper from a camera. The Reaper successfully escaped, leaving no confirmed causalities on Jkirk's side. The Reaper would be heading over to an unknown planet that's known to Jkirk as: Xervedia, for repairs, and to mobilize a Strike Force to strike the Asteroid. As of now, the TECH Conflict has begun. "Code TL Major has been initiated. The battle is cosmic concentrated. Send forces for a cosmic division, alert other celestial bases. The objective is to get all of Ryker (name of the asteroid) online and ready for combat if they return." The commander was soon offline, and it was only ten minutes later before Ryker's skies were filled with nearly a thousand Scorpions. A second matter barrier was established to back up the first one. Over at Xervedia, the Reaper had arrived over at the planet via Rupture. Once the ship made touchdown within a Aerostat Yard, it's crew had began exiting the ship, and it was immediately put in repairs. The captain himself was called over to a Command Center to give his debriefing to the Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns. Within minutes, secured communications were established between the Captain and Adex (Brace yourself for a big entry). "Greetings, Captain. I assume you have a report on this Asteroid I have been hearing about?" Adex asked. "Yes, sir. It so turns out that this Asteroid has been inhabited by a highly advanced faction, their identities are unknown however." The captain replied. "Interesting. What are the technologies of this faction?" Adex asked. "Sir, they seem to have a mass unit capacity of Infantry, along with EMP/Conventional Kamikaze Jets. They also have a lot of SAM Sites at the Asteroid, along with Transport Trucks that deploy the Kamikazes. They also used some unknown technologies, and before we retreated, they deployed some kind of Aircraft that either Teleports, or is extremely fast." The captain reported. "Hmm.. SAMs, EMP Kamikazes, and Speedy Aircraft? Is that what I'm hearing?" Adex replied. "Basically sir, yeah." The captain said. "I see.... this is categorized as a Level 3: High on the Threat Scale, then. I am hereby allowing authorization of Protocol 35. I advise sending in Ground Forces, with AAA Cover, along with Aerostat and Aircraft Support. Notify our fleets in Fadenhawk, Fermodix, Mobius and Vexatar to be ready to deploy within 20 minutes. We will overwhelm them with our superior numbers." Adex said. "I will notify General Lester of this, sir." The captain said. "Good, good. This debriefing is adjourned." Adex said, adjourning their communications. TECH recovered from the initial attack. Their opponents' attacks were recorded by camouflaged cameras. The work was brought up to the Lieutenant Commander Morgan. He looked at several of the videos, studying what was happening. "Start talking," he said after a while. The soldier did as he was told. "Sir, the enemy... they had the technology we've expected them to have. A widespread attack took out the front line soldiers. Reports claim the attack to be a plasma blast, meaning that they may possibly have a counter-strike to plasma weapons like we do, sir. "However..." the soldier said, "reports show where the infestors self destructed, no initial damage was done, but later attacks have caused damage in the surrounding areas. We may have uncovered a weak spot of the ship, and we must create a larger dose of the same effect to make sure they don't adapt..." Morgan waved him off. "This is the part where I tell you all what to do, not you... still," he said as he stood up, "you're right. We have no idea what tactics this enemy uses. It's best to consider them an evolving force and work from there. Have the reinforcements arrived?" "Two million militia members have arrived to the asteroid, sir. A few Goliaths are making their way here as well. Reports from celestial territories had sight of the ship traveling towards a distant celestial body. It could be a base." "Send a covert division crew towards that planet. I want them to tell us what they are planning, then shut as much of it down as possible." "Yes sir!" replied the soldier as he went off to tell his comrades. Morgan looked back at the video, noticing the power of Jkirk. We truly have no idea what we are up against... 2 out of 5 of the Jkirkian Fleets have already been mobilized. For them to mobilize this quickly is no surprise at all, despite each fleet's variable size. The fleet was ordered to rendezvous at Xervedia, so that the Fleet Commanders may devise a strategy to attack the Asteroid. The DA14s were well on their way to following the retreating spacecraft. The Dark Arrows are a group of spacecraft from the Covert division, usually around 2-5 at a time. DA14s are the fourteenth creation of the Dark Arrows. Each DA14 can only hold five people, but the speed behind it is the reason why it must be light. Tachyon technology allowed the planes to travel up to 10 times ftl. However, the acceleration is slow, so this craft is only used for travelling, not fighting. As the crew got closer to the ship, they turned on optic disabling. This rendered them invisible to the entire electromagnetic spectrum, and vibrated the ship to a frequency where its matter itself cannot be found established unless extreme technology is used. (Wait, i'm confused. What's going on? .3.) (Basically, your retreating Reaper is being followed by spy ships) (You do realize the ship has already reached Xervedia and has already docked, right? o3o) (yes... I stated it twice in my part... did I not state it clear enough?) (No, you didn't really state that they instantly got to Xervedia, but okay. .w.) (sorry) (Ah, it's alright. Your still pretty new to this, and getting worked up over a roleplay is just stupid. o3o) The very minute the spy ships had gotten close to the Xervedia System, they would have been detected by mass quantities of Detection Systems on Xervedia. As such, when they got into Orbit, they were met with massive resistance from both the Orbital Defense Platforms on three of Xervedia's Moons, and 2 of the 5 waiting Fleets that were within Xervedia's orbit, as said Fleets/Defense Platforms knew of the Ship's whereabouts due to, once again, the Detection Systems on the planet. If they were to somehow get past that, the Planet's surface would be swarmed with Factories, Testing Facilities, and Defenses (of which this is the reason why the planet has a massive pollution rate, huehue), and said defenses would have almost instantly spotted the Spy Ships, thanks to the Detection Systems. There should be no way that they could survive (Unless they Escape if they are in Orbit) from this massive Militarized Planet. The DA14s launched a numerous amount of flares to protect them from incoming fire while also enabling a small size matter barrier as enhanced protection. As they attempted to hack into the Detection Systems, the mini eye scanners below the planes took pictures and sent the information to all TECH bases. The mass amount of Defenses would have shredded through any countermeasures they had attempted to deploy. Said pictures of the Planet would have allowed TECH to see it's overwhelming amount of defenses and such, and because of said defenses, Morale would greatly decrease. Empyrdom - TECH Anticytheris Receptacle, in Antiquian orbit: 8:30 AM Through the intergalactic supernatural comm interface called the astral panel, Alice and the R&D were searching for other close territories around the Mobius solar system that may threaten their ally: the Jkirk Federations. Aside from searching for some, an unknown asteroid somehow caught Alice's attention. "Hmm, what is that...?" she curiously asked. "An asteroid?" She began to pan to the location with her astral panel- powered by Aetermana, versatile energy teeming around the Heluxion solar system, which was nearby the aforementioned system. "Eh, I should get Lord Joshua's permission to explore the heavenly body." She opened an astral channel linked to the Zephyeurian astral comm array. Zephyeur Castle, Cryglen City, Avalaera, Ventilus, Planet Antiquus: 10:30 AM Joshua was sitting on the throne while viewing footages from different sources recorded by the vigilance sections of the Empyrdom. A Receptacle channel opened, revealing Alice. "Greetings, milord," she greeted. "Something you have for me, Alice?" "Yes," Alice answered. "It has come to the R&D's attention to conduct an expedition to a certain asteroid in orbit around Mobius. Right now, I am asking permission to explore it and find new materials for the Empyrdom's use." "I see," Joshua responded. "Let us see.... We can check it out, then. What divisions will you deploy?" "Perhaps two vigilance clusters to investigate the region." "Good, then." The two vigilance platoons were loaded into two peregrine chassis which warpdrove away to the Mobius solar system. TECH HQ, The Eye, 10:30 PM. A new watcher has gained some odd interference. He called upon his radio to Lieutenant Briggs "Sir, we have some interference in the first section." "What does it look like, watcher?" The watcher took a few seconds before answering. "It seems as if... there are (I'm assuming by cluster, you mean groups, just edit this if I'm wrong) a large group of unknown objects heading towards us. Could be a newly discovered meteoroid group." "Don't get your hopes up, rookie," Briggs said, "It seems a little far, so just scan the objects for the material, it could possibly be something we can harvest." "On it, Sir," the watcher replied as he opened up a new holographic window for scanning the cluster. As the two peregrine chassis, UFO-like pods, were scanned, they were made of a strange material- hexsteel. They were nearing the asteroid. "Uhh.. sir? Isn't this an artificial element?" He said looking at the foreign metal. "That's... hrmm." Briggs was actually surprised by this. "I'll get Colonel Price to set up the SAM stations, you monitor that spacecraft. Get as much information on it, ALL of it." Then Briggs radioed in Price with the warning. The two peregrine chassis beeped as they captured a visual of the asteroid from 10,000 km away. This did not capture a detailed imagery at all- only the signatures of manmade structures on the asteroid. This gave an alert to the Receptacle's nexus tower. "Hmm, an inhabited asteroid?" wondered Alice. "Have the reality invaders record the footage," ordered Joshua. Each peregrine chassis released a pebble-sized construct from their outer pods. They were the intergalactic surveillance units of the Empyrdom: the reality invaders. They have a minuscule size and they harness the astral somatic system (which only this unit has such technology from the Empyrdom, because of, again, its minuscule size and mass which contributes to the system freely affecting it because its effects are relatively limited when applied to an object with more than a kilogram). These units began to record the footage of the asteroid through astral imagery from the Astral Vigilance system of the Empyrdom. The peregrine chassis attempted to dock on the asteroid if possible. Each of them might unload one silent lancer to negotiate with the resident faction if any. "Sir, odd objects are approaching from the ship," a local watcher claimed. "They seem to have no mass, but are up of matter, how can that be?" This completely got the commanders attention. He radioed Price again. "Commander Price, you may be dealing with intelligent life, unknown objects are headed towards the HQ." Price replied. "Roger that, we'll have this place on lock-down procedure." In only a few seconds, the matter barrier for the asteroid was activated. The matter barrier packed all atoms tight against each other while preventing chemical bonding to occur, creating an invisible force field down to the atomic level. The silent lancer stood there. The two reality invaders were already inside the asteroid as it went back then to magnify its imagery. From the astral panel, Alice was observing the footages. "Milord, should we send the expeditionary force?" "We should not expend our main expeditionary force. Why not the First Caelean Squadron?" "Yes, milord." "Hmm, how did a base come to exist on this celestial body? Has the Federations discovered this before...?" From a distance of forty thousand kilometers, several air vehicles capable of vacuum travel gradually emerged from a warpdrive focus. There were six mirage raiders, ten azure eidolons, and eight prismatic arcs. They were heading towards the asteroid. This might look hostile despite the Empyrdom's intentions to defend themselves should other lifeforms attack the vigilance platoons due to the fair amount of units. "Sir, we are receiving a several spacecraft," said the watcher, "and matter scanner reports show highly advanced technology on board." This was unexpected. "All units of the Cosmic Division, this is a possible invasion threat. Take your spacecrafts to the orbit of THQ, hold your fire until I say, but load the infestors immediately!" The infestors were small machines, a meter in diameter, but they were quick to use. The infestors had a code built in, allowing them to pass the matter barrier with no interference as they traveled towards the Silent Lancer. A half dozen infestors latched on to the Silent lancer, priming the viruses and the EMP strike in case it had to be activated. Suddenly warning lights went off. The territory had been breached. The Eye's electromagnetic spectrum sight could reveal all lights, as well as show the matter of objects, so the reality invaders have been spotted. The infantry forces of TECH HQ had their helmet scanners locate the two machinery, and they were locked on, ready to fire at command. Unfortunately, the reality invaders could not be detected at this point with non-supernatural tech, as these constructs have transferred their material shell in the astral plane through the astral somatic system. The silent lancer got latched with the infestors. However, the silent lancer was an energy being—an Aeretherian, trained in marksmanship instead of swordsmanship, unlike the aetherblader, encased within light armor. The current amount of people ready to retaliate was 300,000, with two million more on the way from Mobius. The First Caelean Squadron stopped before the barrier. "Looks like they are opting for self-defense," Alice said. Joshua grinned at the sight of the technology on board the asteroid while watching the footages from the reality invaders. "Interesting. Why not test their mettle?" "What are you planning, milord? Surely the casualties will be-" "There will be no deaths in the Empyrdom in this one," he replied. "We often use mechanical and energy forces. Now, prepare to link with their comm." "Y-yes, milord." The Receptacle's astral comm attempted to connect with the asteroid's radio comm. The HQ Defense leader, Commander Price, accepted the message. "You are trespassing in our territory. According to law, we are allowed to attack after the trespasser has been warned twice. Leave this area, now!" "First things first," spoke Alice. "Our lord wishes to test your mettle." The First Caelean Squadron prepared to attack under the will of the Emperor himself. "Stand down!" Price yelled. "FINAL WARNING!" Joshua sighed. "He should have said 'yes'. Attack." "Yes, milord," Alice said. "Issuing attack orders to all units inside or near challenger's territory." Without prior signal to the challenger, the Imperial units began their attack. While the reality invaders were still there, Joshua told Alice to prepare the Judgment Armada. The mirage raiders retracted their armament- a streamlined antimatter blaster unit called the arch barrel. As they began to activate their astral somatic function, a limited system yet on a higher scope than the reality invader's perpetual astral somatic system, they virtually transferred their hull to the astral plane for a limited time. The projectiles they release from their barrels, however, are not subject to the function. They began releasing high-velocity rays of antimatter at the asteroid. The prismatic rays focused natural energy into their energy prisms, which in turn released thin continuous particle beams at the asteroid as well. Of course, all these projectiles will be in contact with the barrier as soon as they hit, if they do. The Garudions and the azure eidolons were at standby to intercept any enemy aerial unit retaliating against the fleet. Meanwhile, the two peregrine chassis began to unload 50 and 49 silent lancers which began to fire at any structure inside the asteroid with thin, single, yet instantaneous beams of processed, high-density, black Aetermana with their dark lancers which look like futuristic sniper rifles. TECH was prepared for an attack the moment the commander had to warn the invaders a second time. The strikes from the antimatter weapons onto the matter barrier damaged it heavily, and a backup barrier was being established as this was happening. The infantry began activating their forearm plasma shields, large enough to protect a third of their body. The infantry retaliated with their standard EC rifles, each one being a concentrated beam of energy as hot as the surface of the sun. They shot it at the Lancers already inside the matter barrier. A dozen Scorpions flew up to the matter barrier, easily passing through it via an atomic coding, and took the battle to the ship. Meanwhile, the backup from Mobius was nearly there. The silent lancers, rigorously trained in parkour and athletics, were able to read the trajectories of the beams (if they were not instantaneous) and began to make maneuvers with their flexibility and retaliated with the same weaponry. Three of them from the first platoon were severely hurt but the others were trying to support them. After such an outcome, most of their attacks may have hit the TECH's structures. The azure eidolons and garudions were primed to intercept the scorpions trying to intercept the other half of the squadron. The eidolons began to glide toward them in supersonic speeds while accumulating energy into their calamity spears. It may come off strange that these intricate air vehicles were trying to charge at them in this situation. The Imperial forces were meager in number but they seem to be very effective as individual units... The reality invaders beeped as a reaction to sensing impending energy signatures nearing the asteroid. One of them panned to the source of the signatures which was the TECH reinforcements, although not seen yet from this view. Regardless, this sent a signal to the Receptacle, which is in a currently unknown location.